


A Boy and His Thoughts

by Bubblegumlocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumlocks/pseuds/Bubblegumlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2006.  Draco and his relationship with his mother and girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Thoughts

“Darling, the Macnair’s are coming over for dinner tonight. Shouldn’t I invite the Parkinson’s so little Draco will have someone to play with?” Narcissa batted her eyelashes and coyly glanced at her husband.

“Now, Cissy.” She scowled at the diminutive. “I won’t have you playing matchmaker with Draco. The boy is only three. He can go torture Dobby or something.”

Narcissa frowned, a cute pout forming her lips. She shook out her long blond hair and walked slowly toward Lucius, her negligee flouncing about her. “Please? I’ll make it up to you.” She smiled up at him hopefully.

Lucius stared at his wife, then softened. “Alright, you can invite the Parkinsons. I’ll let Macnair know so he’ll bring an extra bottle of wine.”

Narcissa squealed and threw herself into Lucius’ arms. “Thanks darling!” 

~*~

_Ten years later…_

Draco was tired. Tired of waking up in a cold room, tired of his mother’s fawning, tired of his father’s harping, tired of Granger that filthy Mudblood, tired of Scarhead, tired of Pansy.

He paced back and forth in his room, drawing out the time until he had to return downstairs, dressed, ready to play the host for Pansy while his parents had a Very Important Dinner with the Notts and the Parkinsons. At least Theo wouldn’t be joining them. Draco was tired of his housemate’s constant bragging about going off to Durmstrang for the summer.

He heaved a big sigh then threw on his less formal dress robes and skulked downstairs. His mother frowned at his scowl and touched a finger to the side of her nose. Draco sighed again, but straightened up before the guests arrived. As Pansy entered the room he crossed to her. He grasped her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it, in perfect imitation of the gentleman his parents wanted him to be.

Dinner passed slowly. Pansy’s constant tittering and brazen glances were starting to bore him. He reluctantly escorted her to the library, while his parents and guests retreated to Lucius’ office.

Draco watched as Pansy did her usual tour around the library, once again exclaiming at the sheer number of books, ignoring the titles and touching the covers. He couldn’t help but sigh and shake his head at the thought that even the Mudblood wouldn’t have done that. He watched as she took a familiar route, skipping over the last three bookcases before perching herself on the large wooden desk. Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy spread her legs and beckoned him with a perfectly manicured finger.

He inwardly shook his head. Pansy was such a slag and he knew his mother would approve of them, but not their _relationship_. He loathed Pansy, with her upturned nose and spread legs.

As he walked closer he realized Pansy had gone without knickers and was sopping wet, no doubt all throughout dinner. He affected a gleam in his eyes and unbuttoned his trousers, pausing to throw his robe on the nearby chair. She pulled him closer and plunged a greedy hand into his pants.

He let her take control and his mind wandered. He was still fuming over Scarhead’s triumph with that beast, even though he wasn’t sure how he had done it. His cheek still smarted from the Mudblood’s slap, though he had scoured his face repeatedly to wash off her taint. He felt Pansy push him onto the desk and pull off his pants. He rested there, staring at the ceiling as Pansy took him into her mouth. He thought of how the past three years had been so fucking ruined because of Scarhead and the Weasel and the Mudblood. How much he hated them, how much he hated Pansy. He felt her climb on top of him and ride him. He watched as her tits bounced under her jumper. He pictured ripping the Mudblood’s hair from her head, while the Weasel and Scarhead watched, tied to the bedpost of his four-poster. He heard Pansy’s shriek as she came, and winced. She stayed on top of him, still riding him as she squeezed his balls.

Draco watched her critically. They had started fucking at the beginning of the year. Pansy had walked in on him wanking after a particularly fierce encounter with the trio and offered to finish the job. He was furious but, knowing his mother’s opinion of Pansy, allowed her to continue. Practically nightly they fucked.

Pansy was on her second orgasm when Draco was forced out of thinking by the library door opening. His parents and the Notts and the Parkinsons all walked in. Pansy was still twitching from her release and didn’t notice until Draco shoved her off.

The Parkinson’s immediately left, as well as the Notts, and Draco didn’t have to worry about Pansy for the rest of the summer.

~*~

_Five years later…_

“Pansy, we need to talk.” Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her away, out of Zonko’s. They walked through Hogsmeade, finally entering the quieter Honeyduke’s.

Pansy fluttered her eyelashes and Draco scowled. They stopped in a corner, next to an open jar. For the last five years his mother had been pressuring him to marry Pansy. And for the last five years Pansy had been on her back. Draco was more than glad that she hadn’t been too stupid to produce a sprog or two.

“Pansy, I don’t know any other way to say this, but,” Draco paused for effect. He knew the slag though he’d propose, so he turned from her to walk a step away, pretending to be considering his choice of words. He sighed and looked at her, eyes wide in a picture of innocence.

“I like being balls deep in Potter’s arse and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He grinned as she looked at him in horror. That, he knew, was not at _all_ what she expected him to say. So he continued. “I like it when he bends me over without warning and fucks me with his tongue.” Luckily the shop was virtually empty, so no one could hear his confession of sorts. He took a step closer to her, watching her recoil. “I like to suck on his hard cock and watch him throw his head back in ecstasy. I like it when he bites me as he buggers me and I love it when the Weasel or the Mudblood join. I hate you Pansy, with your gaping cunt and your filthy mouth.”

Her response came in the form of a Pumpkin Pasty being chunked at his head. “You’re disgusting Malfoy!” she shrieked as she backed away from him. “Don’t ever touch me again!” She threw another one. “You’re a freak!” She threw a handful more and ran out of the store.

Draco grinned, paid for the pasties and left.


End file.
